1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder recovery device and an image forming apparatus using the powder recovery device.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes a powder recovery device. The powder recovery device conveys powder to a powder storage container, which is recovered from a developing device or recovered from a cleaning device, and stores the recovered powder in the powder storage container.